<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t You Cry No More by AmyPond45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656647">Don’t You Cry No More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45'>AmyPond45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s15e20 Carry On Coda, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Series/season 15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get the ending they deserve. Or do they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Forever Wincest Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t You Cry No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I woke up in the night crying about Sam spending 40 years living without his brother, so I wrote this. It doesn’t fix that, but Dean comforting his brother by being Dean helps <i>me</i> feel a little better. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, did you live?”</p><p>They’re standing on the bridge, admiring the view. Dean’s taken his hand off Sam’s neck and they’re shoulder to shoulder now. Sam’s warm weight feels solid against him.</p><p>“Yeah, I lived,” Sam says. “Died an old man.”</p><p>“Huh,” Dean smiles. He can’t seem to stop smiling. Has to bite his lip to keep from grinning like a loon. “I’d’ve liked to have seen you, all old and gray.”</p><p>Sam huffs out a breath. “Arthritis, nearly blind, going deaf. Old age isn’t for sissies, man.”</p><p>“Nearly blind, huh?” Dean shakes his head. “I was always trying to get you to use a good light, but when you were a kid you were always reading in the dark, next to the window, under the covers at night with a flashlight.”</p><p>Sam nods, draws a deep breath. “I had a son. I <i>have</i> a son.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Warm satisfaction rises in Dean’s chest, edged with only a little of the old jealousy whenever Sam had someone in his life who wasn’t Dean. “So you found a girl, huh?”</p><p>“Not for long,” Sam says, sounding rueful. “She could tell my heart belonged to somebody else.”</p><p>Dean chuckles. “Yeah, they always figure that out, eventually.” He clasps Sam’s neck again, squeezes. “I’m glad you gave it a shot, anyway.”</p><p>Sam shakes his head, wincing a little even while leaning into the embrace.</p><p>“Missed you every day, Dean. Every damn day.”</p><p>Dean’s sorry about that. He really is. He knows exactly how Sam felt. He remembers the devastation he felt when Sam left for Stanford. Dean knew when he died that he was condemning Sam to a long, slow death by heartbreak.</p><p>“You had a son, Sam,” he reminds him. “You found something to live for. I’m proud of you for that.”</p><p>Sam nods. There are tears in his eyes. Dean can’t stop smiling and Sam looks like he’s about to break down.</p><p>“Let’s take a little drive,” he suggests. “You can tell me about your boy.”</p><p>Sam nods, swallowing thickly. In the car, Sam loosens up a little, stops looking so devastated as he talks about his kid, Dean Jr.</p><p>Dean tells Sam that Heaven has changed, that Jack fixed it.</p><p>“We can visit anybody now,” he explains. “Bobby, Ellen and Jo, Mom and Dad. Cas is here, too.”</p><p>“Cas?” Sam brightens.</p><p>Dean nods. “Jack brought him back from the Empty.”</p><p>“Have you seen him?”</p><p>Dean grins. “I was waiting for <i>you</i>, Sammy.”</p><p>Truth be told, Dean doesn’t really care to go visiting at the moment. Having Sam sitting shotgun again just makes everything perfect. He doesn’t need anything else.</p><p>They round a corner, and there’s a cabin. It’s small and a little run-down, with a lake behind it. The lake has a beach and a boat dock a little further down. Dean recognizes the place immediately.</p><p>“It’s that place we holed up in that time, remember?”</p><p>Sam frowns, squinting into the sun. “Maybe?”</p><p>They unload the car, check out the cabin. It’s fully stocked, refrigerator full of beer, cold cuts, eggs and butter. There’s bread and cans of soup in the cupboards, chopped wood stacked neatly next to the fireplace.</p><p>There’s only one bed, but it’s a king.</p><p>“I guess we’re finally getting that vacation we always wanted,” Dean notes as he opens two beers, hands one to Sam, and kicks back on one of the chairs on the porch. Sam sits down in the other one, sips his beer gingerly.</p><p>“Wow. That’s good,” he notes as he smacks his lips. “Tastes like that first beer you gave me that time when we were kids.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Dean nods, winks. “You got really tipsy and passed out.”</p><p>“I did not!” Sam’s indignant.</p><p>Dean chuckles. “You were such a lightweight.”</p><p>Sam scoffs, takes another sip of the beer, and stares out across the water. The sun starts to set and the sky turns glorious shades of pink and orange. The Winchesters sit in companionable silence, watching the sun set, watching the lake turn black with shadow, watching the first stars appear.</p><p>“Sure is peaceful,” Dean sighs finally.</p><p>Sam frowns. “You say that like it’s not a good thing,” he notes.</p><p>“What? No! I’m good! It’s just...” Dean thinks for a minute, then shrugs. “Might get a little boring after a while. We might need to shake things up around here, once in a while. What do you say? A little hell-raising in Heaven couldn’t hurt, could it?”</p><p>Sam rolls his eyes. “I almost forgot you were like this,” he says, shaking his head.</p><p>Dean grins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>